The Return Of Mazzimo
by strong man
Summary: It's been a year since Mazzimo came to Wildwing Valley and now he confessed his crush on Marshen and the next morning he woke up to found out that they were parents to four foals but what was the story behind this? Now he is having a difficult time raising them.


_**This is my new story of The Return of Mazzimo**_

 _ **Description:**_ _**After watching "The Secret Liberty, I was overwhelmed at Mazzimo's look and from my from my perspective, he looks very like a prince and by the end, was the most shocking to me cause that Marshen character looks like a perfect match for him.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Mazzimo/Marshen **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

 _ **Date:**_ November 29 2015

As the sun was setting in Wildwing Valley, Mazzimo was stand on top of a hill looking straight at the beautiful neon colors until he heard steps come up behind him and looked back, it was only Marshen.

"Hey Mazzimo, whatca doing up here, even Pegasus have to sleep? "I've been thinking about something" He said not looking at him.

"Really...what is it? He asked turning to face him. Mazzimo just looked a moment and sighed "Ever since I've been here, I kinda had a huge crush on you" He said admitting his sexuality and turned his whole body around to face him.

Marshen did the same as Mazzimo and wind had blown through their long hair then looked into each other's eyes and Mazzimo moved forward to him while the other blushed " He's so beautiful" He thought and walked towards him.

Right in the middle of the sun, they were close enough to nuzzle one another with passion, the wind picked up and blew through their hair again. then they parted "Uh, we should get some sleep" Mazzimo said and the two walked down the hill together.

"So, now that we know we like each other, how about tomorrow we put our relationship to the test? Mazzimo said with a smile. Marshen didn't know what he meant until about a few seconds later and smiled with glee.

(0)

The three females were both sleeping on a fluffy separate cloud but the males expanded their wings and flew up to one of the fluffier clouds then both laid down on top of it, trying to get it's fluffiness around their bodies.

"I love you Marshen" Mazzimo said smiling and the other was about to speak but his had already shut his eyes making him sigh in loveliness "Good night, Mazzimo" He went to sleep afterwards after saying that and resting his neck on his.

Soon he felt his boyfriend shiver and place one of his wings over his body. Mazzimo opened one eyes and unexpectedly put a wing around him as well so both could sleep as comfortable as possible.

* * *

The sun was now setting but not in the usual way as this was a magical hidden world so the sun rays had light glowing tentacles which grants ones desires and they wiggled along the sky and down to the two males.

The sun rays saw what was in Mazzimo's hearts and went down to do his job, it knew exactly that he desires most and though he was already free, he wanted a beautiful family.

It knew just what to give the two but wanted the two to be surprised so it sprinkled some magical fairy duct onto the two making two girls and boys appear sleep against them. They were invisible now so they couldn't feel their touch.

The tentacles went back up into the sun as a job well done.

Morning came and Mazzimo was awoken by a nuzzle on the cheek making him open his eyes only to see a little baby boy Pegasus nuzzling him and called him "Daddy so he fell backwards in shocked, off of the cloud.

Mazzimo screamed as he looked at the ground he was about to crash into but levitated and turned up-right then landed on his feet. He sighed in relief but saw that the boy was about to fall off of the cloud so he caught him just as they were just inches to heading their heads.

He soon encountered a little girl Pegasus who also called him Daddy, he didn't understand so he just fainted until Marshen with the other children who were playing with his long hair came along as well as the three females.

"Well, I see you've met our children" Marshen said as the boy was falling off when holding into his hair. "How did this happen? He said after recovering consciousness. "I'll tall you later but for now, we have to fly to stretch our wings" He said telling the kids to get off and they did.

"Now watch daddy" He said as the three went up into the air, he looked at his kids "See, just flap your wings like this" He extended his wings and flapped lightly as he landed of the ground.

"When you wanna safely land, just flap real slowly but smoothly" He told the kids then they looked at the females flying around and were amazed. Mazzimo couldn't help but smile though he was still curious for answers.

He got up from the ground and told his husband to watch them while he went up to join the females. Marshen thought that Mazzmino was so graceful then after a few lops and rolls, he finally came down.

The children cheered for him and deiced to try themselves but as tried to flap, their wings were just too weak to keep flight so they fell. they stared to cry but the two females went up to them to comfort them.

""Marshen, while Leduc, Marline and Marlisha take care of our kids...mind if we take a walk" He said. "Sure" He said smiling and they two walked together on top of the hill they at before.

 _ **I'm not sure how this went but I'm proud of this, minimus will appear in the next chapter and it will be his third time visiting so he'll get an unexpected surprise. I read on the Wikipedia the episode is not done as it said that Sofia has more books to complete.**_

 _ **Looks like she has finished this particular one but now I'm taking over to make it better and longer. As for the females, I highly dount that we'll hear their actual names so we'll just have to settle for these.**_

 _ **The names of the foals will be revealed in the next chapter.**_


End file.
